The closest device to the proposed applicator comprises an applicator having an elastic base member in the form of support and pressure elastic plates that are fastened together, and needles provided with thickened portions (heads) at one ends and sharpened portions at the opposite ends thereof, and passed through the support plate, the thickened portions of said needles being fixed between said plates and protruding above the surface of the support plate with sharpened portions thereof (SU-A-1551381).
Since the support and pressure plates are only fastened together, there exists an interface therebetween; said needles do not form an integral piece, and therefore are insufficiently rigidly fixed within the base member: they can get deepened into the base or protrude therefrom, or tilt around their axes due to the elastic nature of plates and separation of one plate from another, which fact causes insufficient stability of needles position during the use of the applicator. In addition, the need to provide two plates results in a substantial thickness of the base member, thereby resulting in insufficient elasticity thereof.